Forgotten
by RebeccaDewing93
Summary: Well this is a story about a woman who is manipulated- but perhaps she is the manipulator?
1. Chapter 1

A lone woman walked alone on a deserted roadway, lined with the cottages of a lost era. The bulge of produce protruding through her grocery bag. The buzz of October filled the air in Derry. The woman was on a Muggle cellphone, a device linked to her troubled past, a vow she made years before to Lily Potter long forgotten- or was it? She did not know anymore time seemed to be nonlinear hours drifting into the days that were monotonous and long. She wished to feel something, even pain.

Her heels clicked along the road, her ankles slightly reddened by the surprising humidity of that afternoon. The keys jingled in her slender hand, with a week old manicure, chipped dark green- a subtle reminder of her past. A past she was closer to forgetting every day.

The breeze blew through her tangled black mane. The wind stung her pale cheeks and the scar on her back throbbed with impatience. Something flew into her eye. She stopped and blinked repeatedly hoping to get it out. The pale blue iris was irritated by this stray particle, but then it disappeared.

She continued to walk. Then the breeze shifted the other direction. Her head began to spin and throb. Her eyes watered and her hair flew into her face. She hung up on the caller. Her pace quickened- more determined to reach the small grey house at the end of the road, secluded from everyone else.

At last the destination was reached. Her keys jingled once more, a harsh tune against the blowing breeze. Heels came off and flew through the doorway. Her toes sank into the welcome mat indoors. They flexed for a moment, paused, and then they continued their journey to the small kitchen, next to the bathroom.

The bag of groceries fell onto the counter with a satisfying sound. Delicate feet raced peacefully to the bathroom. The sound of urine hitting the porcelain was a calming reassurance. Her past was behind her. The seat clinked as it closed. Water flushed down in a satisfying swirl. The sound of the sink turning on penetrated the small home. A splash to the face and a hard look in the mirror sobered her up a little too much. She needed a drink.

Her jeans felt constricting but she felt together inside them. Whole. She poured herself a drink. The stench of alcohol filled the kitchen and her nose. The bitterness of it caressed her throat before settling in her stomach. She almost moaned in contentment. The glass was then thrown back.

Her back started to throb again. Slowly the pain worsened. Her glass smashed along the floor. The ring on her finger burned her. She screamed in agony. Her door blew down with the wind. And only one thought came through her mind: He's back.

Many miles away Harry Potter had crashed onto the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts clutching the corpse of a friend and an enemy. Dry sobs exited his mouth. His scar still burned. His mother's green eyes met the twinkling ones of the headmaster. Igor Karkaroff had disappeared and Severus Snape stayed watching the chaos unfold. Moody moved forward and grunted. One mouth moved slowly screaming: "He's back. Voldemort's back".

In a graveyard Voldemort had Wormtail bring him his ring. He put it on and pressed it. A smile grew on his face. He dismissed his followers. She would be here soon. He didn't need Bellatrix attacking her.

Far away the woman apparatted. She crouched down in the graveyard feeling the cushion of moss between her fingers. It was almost comforting to her. She sensed him behind her. She morphed her face into one of a calm person. Her steel wall came crashing down. She found her footing and stood. Her ankles turned and she faced Tom Riddle head on.

She greeted him: "Hello Tom"

He replied: "Why hello, took you long enough."

She apologized.

His face shifted, just slightly, but she caught a glimpse of it. Hope filled her chest. Hope that she would survive the night. Just maybe she could put up with the monster for one more night. She could end it all right now. Curse herself into oblivion. But she was no cowards. And she had a promise to fulfill. A very old one, but it was intact.

He reached out almost appearing like a lover's embrace. She fell into his arms. His lipless mouth neared her ear. He whispered: "I'm sorry"

_Crucio _


	2. Chapter 2

_The Riddle Manor _

The dark lord whispered her name into her shoulder with a hiss. _Lorelai..._He proceeded to roll over and fall asleep. Lorelai began her usual routine after these nights. She evansecoed herself. Later she would remove her bruises and cuts with a potion. She gathered her clothing as it was scattered across the room. Then she apparated.

_Hogwarts _

Harry Potter woke with a start. His dream haunted him all the way to Dumbledore's office. Sweat ran down him in rivers, he took his socks off to avoid overheating. They fell next to the Fat Lady. He walked briskly to Dumbledore's office. He burst in panting. He was greeted by the harsh glare of Professor Snape and the soft smile of Dumbledore. Snape exited gracefully with his signature charmed cape whishing behind him. Harry wondered what that was about. He would tell Ron and Hermione about it later. Cedric's ghost was still consuming his mind, but his dream weighed heavier. The way the woman had seemed to enjoy it yet hated it at the same time puzzled him.

Harry snapped out of his reverie and said: "Professor, I…I had a dream about You-Know-Who and I was wondering if its true. I mean. I haven't had them while he's been gone. This is proof that he is back isn't it? We-we could take this to Fudge and proof to them he's back-"

"Harry, Fudge is not going to be persuaded by a dream. Until Voldemort casts the Killing Curse on him Fudge won't even consider the possibility. I am sorry Harry, now tell me about this dream"

"There was a woman…"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"And?"

"Well-you see-Voldemort-he was- I can't say"

"Can you show me?"

"I suppose"

Harry began to sweat again, damn it.

"I would prefer to go back to bed Professor, I-just- I need to go to bed"

Harry placed his wand to his temple and watched as the silvery, web-like strands of the memory folded into the vial clutched in Dumbledore's hand. Harry ran into Professor Snape again in the hallway, nearly crashing into his black clothed chest. He heard a half-hearted comment about his father from Snape and sprinted back to the Gryffindor dormitory, after a run in with Filch of course.

"Severus, my dear boy, do come in. I am afraid our friend Mr. Potter has had another dream. He believes it to confirm that The Dark Lord is back. Now I believe that this might illuminate us to how he returned, would you care to join me-and would you like a lemon drop?"

"I will join you Albus. And no. You know I despise sweets."

Black greasy hair and the long silver and grey locks dove into the Pensieve together.

_Kill the spare. Don't touch the boy. _

_Harry screamed. _

_Green light filled the graveyard _

_Lily Potter flashed by _

_Green eyes _

_Pale blue eyes _

_Jet black hair running through the woods _

_Screams _

_Moans _

_Voldemort cackling _

_Red eyes _

_A woman with black hair and haunted eyes _

_Her being tortured _

_Her and Voldemort _

_Her screams and moans _

_Crucio _

_Kill the spare _

Black eyes met twinkling ones.

"Was that-"

"That was-"

"How could she-"

"She was on our side-"

"Obviously not"

"I never thought-"

"You never do-"

"Severus!"

"Albus"

"Severus, that was Lorelai Blackwood. She was your student ten years ago. You certainly didn't forget her Slytherin tendencies did you?"

"She was blonde and no Death Eater there is no way-"

"Have you ever heard of hair dye Severus?"

"I'm not daft"

"I never said you were"

"But why? There is no way this is true I would have heard of this!"

"There is always a way Severus"

"Voldemort having a lover is implausible!"

"But not impossible"

_Silence filled the room. _

"What do you want me to do Albus?"

"Bring her in"

Dun-dun

EEEEEEE! I'm so excited to announce that I have planned 40 chapters for this story and I cannot commit to an update schedule but I will try for twice a week! Thanks for the reviews! (These first two chapters are somewhat of a prologue and promise me they will become quite loooong) :0


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Lorelai paced back and forth impatiently. She supposed that all pacing was impatient. She supposed a lot of things. After perhaps twenty minutes she concluded that a shower was in her best interest. Especially after _him. _She reflected on the fact that she had always tried to be a good person. Tried was the key word. Back in her Hogwarts days she had been innocent, naïve even. At sixteen she had her hopes and dreams to look forward to. Her N.E.W.T.s were distant but near enough to stress her out. 

She remembers that night well. The night where she stumbled out of the Yule Ball and straight into the arms of a Lucius Malfoy. She remembers how she sobered up in that moment, long enough to process that she was being taken. Lucius was stealing her away into the night. She never screamed once during that night. She whispered Dumbledore's name once, with the vain hope that he would come rescue her. Lorelai had always been a strong young woman. But in that moment she had been weak. She should have screamed, because maybe they would have stopped. They would have gained the satisfaction of inflicting harm on another. She was too stubborn for her own good. She paid for it that night. And for every single night after. Whenever she was in Tom Riddle's arms in his bed she remembered the promise she made to Lily Potter, her aunt, when she was 11 years old.

_I will protect Harry, I will _

A lone tear would run down her face she pondered if this was a story, but to her it was reality. And reality was a bitch.

Her feet sank into the soft cotton of her bathmat. A shaking hand caressed the stainless steel handle to the shower door. Feet met the cold interior of her shower. Hot steaming water gushed out of the faucet. She stared at her distorted reflection on the nozzle. How her eyes grew and her mouth grew small. She looked like a doll. His doll. An already bruised hand punched the wall with such great strength it left a dent. Unfortunately, it left more than a dent on her hand. Her fingers were splayed out with pain as their puppet master, not pleasure.

_Fuck _

A towel was snatched off of the rack and feet padded downstairs to her room. One hand moved slowly to gently put on a bra and underwear. Magic was necessary to finished the process of dressing herself. It was magic that would later heal her hand. But it would not be hers.

Severus Snape had never been a person who felt sorry. He never felt concern. Those were the feelings he had for Lily. His Lily, who had never been his fully. Eyes watered slightly at the thought of her. But fingers calloused by years of potion making wiped the tears away. His long dark strides took him to her door. His robes billowed behind him. They always fucking billowed. It was that damn curse Sirius Black had put on him. Damn him and his fucking friends. Severus Snape was indeed an angry person. So was Lorelai Evans. But poor Severus didn't know that. And he also didn't consider that she might have wards up around her house. Especially those for Death Eaters. Severus Snape in the moment where is entered her house without knocking was a very stupid man.

_Whoosh _

Thunk. The handle of a kitchen knife was imbedded in the doorway where is chest was moments ago. He looked up, connected the dots, and was met with the icy stare of Lorelai. Blue eyes penetrated black. She hid her injured hand. He didn't need to know she was weak.

"You missed" Severus said

"I never miss"

"Hmmph"

"Always a pleasure Professor Snape. Especially when you break into a former student's house. Especially then. So, what brings you here to my humble abode?"

"It's over Lorelai"

"Excuse the fuck out of my French but what the fuck do you mean"

"Profane as ever Evans. I'm here on official business. I am here to collect one wife of Tom Riddle. If you come willingly this will be much easier."

"I think there is a misunderstanding-"

"3"

"I'm not-"

"2"

"Jesus fucking Christ stop counting let me explain-"

"1"

_Stupefy _

_Expelliarmus _

Spells flew back and forth through the room. Her antique plates smashed to the floor, windows blew open. Glass shards whipped through the air. One pierced through her good hand. Her wand hand. She knew wandless magic. Hell, she was good at it. But he didn't need to know that, it would blow her whole cover.

Staring at the glass coming through both sides of her hand was disgusting. The room started spinning and black and rainbow dots spotted her vision. Severus Snape reached out almost as if he was there to help her. Lorelai was passed out like a moth drawn to the flame. If she had been aware for three seconds more she would have witnessed the small fleeting moment of concern that passed on his face, but like everything it did not last.


End file.
